Special night
by Mislav
Summary: Malcolm and Cynthia stay home alone one night. What will happen? Something that will change their relationship completely. Will that lead to happily ever after? Het. Rated M for reason.
1. Chapter 1

8 pm. Malcolm is siting in his room, in front of his writing desk, reading a science magazine. Doors are opened. He wears grey T-shirt, blue shorts and white sneakers. He is reading science magazine. Reeses is siting on his bed, preparing himself for something. When he is finaly done and he stands up, he is wearing orange helmet, white working gloves, and set brown boots. He also wears heavy black backpack over his backs. Malcolm notices that and glares at him.

-Don't ask-Reese says.

-Reese, are you sure that we need ten cans of egg punch?-Dewey asks from kitchen.

-I done that before!-Reese screams, then looks back at Malcolm.-Don't wait for us-he says him and walks away, closing the doors behind.-Hury up, Dewey! They will close a Zoo in less than two hours!

Now, with Reese and Dewey gone, Hal at Abe's house playing pocker and Lois working night shift at Lucky Aide, he is left home alone. Well, ALMOST alone. Jamie is here. Hope he won't do any problems.

It's middle of April. He's in 11th grade, and school will soonly be over. He was studyng from 4 to 7:30 pm. Now he will just relax and read new number of this scientific magaz...

-YAHHHHAAASHHHJ!

Oh, great! Jamie is cryng.

_Just ignore him. __You can't try to calm him down every time when he cries a little. He will stop eventualy. Just stay here and continue reading. He'll stop._

But, minutes are coming, and Malcolm simply can't concentrate. Finaly, he angrily dumps magazine on the floor and runs downstair, to Jamie's bed.

He checks on him. Diaper isn't full. Lois feeded him half hour ago, before she went on work.

Oh, right! That stupid toy!

Jamie has his favorite toy, some old rabbit, and he cries almost always when that toy isn't near him. Now, there is no that toy anywhere around. Great.

Where the hell is it... Oh, right! He forget it at Cynthia earlier this day, while returning her a book. She needs her to get him back that toy, or Jamie will drive him crazy with that cryng.

But, how to get to her house? It's raining. Lois drove away their only car to work. He searches whole house. No umbrellas, no raincoats. Reese and Dewey must've tooked them all for... whatever they need them.

The best thing he can is to call Cynthia and ask her to come to his house and bring that toy. She has a car, hope it is avalible tonight. Perhaps it's not very polite, but what else can he do?

He walks into kitchen and dials Cynthia's number. She answers after second ring.

-Hello?

-Hi, Cynthia. It's Malcolm.

-Oh. What do you need?

-I'm home alone with Jamie and because of some... reasons I can't come to your place, and I think I may forgot his toy at you, and, well, he can't stop cryng now. Can you look for it and drove to my place if you found it, please?

-Sure, I'll look for it right now.

-OK, bye.

-Bye.

Malcolm sits at kitchen table. He can't concentrate on reading that magazine anymore.

He actualy feels little bit uncomftorable around Cynthia lately. Strangely, he feels that is because they are geting much closer lately. He didn't had girlfriend for eight months now, he was never very close with his family, and he barely even sees Stevie lately, because right now Stevie working on two science projects, so he realy has no many other people simmilair to him to hang out with.

But, he feels like she wants... well, something more than that. And, he is even more afraid that... he wants that too.

Altough they were never dating, they had some sort of relationship, friendship kind of, and that was actualy longest relationship he ever had with some girl. He broke up with his latest girlfriend eight months ago and before and after that tried to have relationships with many other girls, and he slowly but finaly came to conclusion that she would best girlfriend for him, judging by the way she talks with him, likes him, understands him... And he never actualy saw her as physicaly atractive, but she is, at least... cute. And he would actualy like be with her, kiss her, feel her... But still... They are very young and he likes her as a friend, and very little people stay in relationship they started in High school, so they could easily broke up and not have any sort of relationship as a result. Of course, it is still unclear does SHE wants HIM in a first place. At first, she was obiously very interested in him, maybe even in romantic way, but they are only friends for years, so that could easily turn her off. He shouldn't wait so long. He realy is a jerk!

Suddenly, he hears doorbell ringing. He walks to front doors, unlocks them and opens them. He sees Cynthia standing in front of front doors, wearing blue jeans and brown coat, and holds yellow umbrella in her hand. Her car is parked near by.

-Come in-Malcolm offers, leting her coming inside. She leaves umbrella on the floor near front doors, takes her coat of and puts it on old chair near by. She wears red T-shirt, blue jeans and white sneakers. She tooks toy from right pocket of her coat and handles it to Malcolm, who tooks it.

-Oh, thank you very much-he says.

-You're welcolme-he says.

-I found it under my kitchen table.

Malcolm simply handles toy to Jamie, who tooks it and calls down almost right away.

-Malcolm...

-Yes?

-Can I... Stay here for a while.

Malcolm glares at her.

-My parents are away-she says-and our TV is broken, and I just got here, so...

-Oh, of course-Malcolm agrees.-You... uhm... make yourself comftorable. I need to... get something done upstairs, in my room.

-Sure-she knods.

Malcom knods and walks upstairs. Cynthia walks around a little, looking around, then sits on couch in living room, notices TV remote on coffe table in front of it, tooks it, turns on the TV, and puts remote back.

Some romantic comedy is on channal 7. Altough it rains quite a bit, luckily, there is still a signal.

Cynthia was never quite sure what kind of relationship she and Malcolm had. She isn't sure what kind of relationship they have now either. They always seemed like friends and nothing more. But, she always seemed to be more interested in him, in every possible aspect, then he was for her.

But, despite the fact what kind of relationshipthey had or they have, she is... she is in love with him.

She knows lots of people probably think that she has a crush on him from moment she meet him, but she knows that's not true. She liked him right away and was orobably falling in love with him during that period, but that final feeling never hited her till about 18 months ago...

They were walking through school hallway and, for some reason, he smiled at her. And she smiled back.

And then she felt it. And there was no going back. It actualy tooked her three months to finaly confess herself that.

Love is a strange feeling. It makes you feel happier, stronger, and able to found joy in stuff you previously couldn't, even if that person doesn't loves you back, or you don't know does he or she loves you back or not. And every moment you spend with person you love seems like paradise for you.

But, if that feels so good, actualy being, dating with that person, will be... perfect.

They are geting realy close now. He broke up with his last girlfriend eight months ago. She realy should, at least, TRY something. But what? She never done anything simmilair before.

Feeling thirsty, she walks to fridge and tooks can of Cola from it, then stops. After short thinking, she tooks one other can of Cola from fridge, closes fridge doors, and walks upstairs, holding one Coca Cola can in each hand. Room doors are opened. She sees Malcolm siting at his writing desk, reading something. She walks in. Malcolm notices her, and he stops reading.

Cynthia walks towards him and stops when she walks closer to him.

-I thought to myself that you would, you know, want one too-she says.

-Oh... Thank you.

-You're welcolme-she smiles and handles him the can. He smiles too and tooks it. When he holds it, she continues holding it for second or two, gently rubing her fingers against his. When she realizes what is she doing, and notices that he starts feeling quite uncomftorable and turning red in face very quickly, she moves her hand of the can, leting him to hold it himself, and silently coffs a little, looking down on the floor, then walks few feets away and starts walking around his room, looking around. She opens the can and tooks a sip of Coca Cola.

Suddenly, Jamie starts cryng loudly again.

-I'll come down to check on him-Malcolm says and walks downstairs, holding still unopenedvcan of Coca Cola in his hand.

Cynthia sits on Malcolm's bed and continues looking around the room. She notices closet near bed. After short thinking, she puts can away on the floor, sneaks to closet and silently opens it.

Strangely, closet is almost completly empty. They are barely few clothing idoms there. One of them is Malcolm's white T-shirt, wich he wears during his gym class. She knows it is his because she saw him wearing it in school yard during gym class few times, and his name is writen on back of it.

She knows he had gym class today. T-shirt looks fairly clean, but it is obiously unwashed.

Cynthia carefully picks up the shirt, moves it closer to her face and smells it.

Smell is not something of course, more like sweat and grass, but it is different. It is HIS. She never expected that but suddenly, she feels her heart beating quickly, and feels strange, pleasant tingly feelings appearing in down part of her stomack and slowly moving lower.

She moves T-shirt lower, between her legs, and starts rubing it. Man, that feels good! Too bad Malcolm won't do that to her...

She lets out a muffled gasp, closing her eyes, and feels her juices slowly driping down into her panties. Almost immediately after that, she hears Malcolm climbing back upstairs.

She quickly puts T-shirt back on it's place and closes closet doors as quick and queit possible, runs back to his bed, picks up can from the floor, almost spilling it, and runs to window in very corner of a room, and tooks another sip of Cola while looking through a window, just in moment as Malcolm walks in.

-He somehow managed to throw his favorite toy in another corner of a room-he explains, stands in front of his desk, opens can and tooks big sip of Cola, then notices Cynthia.

-What are you doing?-he asks.

-Hmm?-she moams, glaring at him, acting suprised.-Oh... Just... looking how weather is going. Does it still rains and like that.

-Oh-Malcolm says and sits back at his desk, and continues reading magazine.

Cynthia puts can on window shelf and walks very close to him from behind, then gently puts her warm hands on his neck.

Malcolm feels shivers going down his spine. His first reaction was to ask her something like _What on Earth are you doing?_, but he soonly realized that he isn't sure would he like to know the answers. However, he is sure that this is more than a friendly touch. He should stop it, but it feels so good that he realy doesn't care.

-You read a lot?-Cynthia asks him, while rubing his neck and shoulders with her hands.

-Yes-Malcolm whispers, with his eyes closed.

-So, I guess you are siting a lot-Cynthia concludes.-That can cause pain inneck and back eria. That isn't good, especialy for someone your age. This can realy help you.

-This feels good-he moams silently.

While pressing her fingers stronger against his skin, she bends down a little and slowly moves her face closer to his hair, smelling it. It smells on coconut shampoee. She lets out a load gasp in his left ear.

Malcolm feels increasing pressure in his pants. Cynthia moves her hands lower, from his neck to his chest, and rubs her head against his.

-I like feeling you...-she whispers.-I... I want you...

Malcolm finaly makes courige to open his eyes, seeing her face very close to his.

Malcom moves his face even more closer to hers and presses his lips against hers, kissing her.

After that, he moves face away and they look at each other for few seconds, like they think _What the hell just happened?, _but then Cynthia kisses him back.

Malcolm expected that she will eventualy move her lips of his, but she doesn't, so he decides to play along.

He was kissing with girls few times olready, but this seems like something completly new to him. Cynthia obiously doesn't have some experience in that either. However, they soonly found their way. She manages to slip her tongue in his mouths, alouding him to taste her. He pushes her tongue deeper into her mouths, and she lets out muffled moam. He slowly moves his hands down her backs, feeling her bra._  
_

They stand up, continuing kissing, and Cynthia gently touches his scrotum, feeling his penis pressing against the fabric. They sit on his bed, and he grabs her shirt. Suddenly, they stop kissing and look at each other for few seconds, till Cynthia knods her head.

Malcolm slowly pulls up her shirt and takes it of her, revealing her breasts, cup size C, he would say, in tight red bra. He slowly starts unbuttoning it. He can't do that fast because his hands are shaking. He hopes that Cynthia won't notice.

After few seconds, he finaly unbuttons it and slowly takes it of her, puting on bed few inches away, revealing her breasts with olready slightly erected small pink nipples.

Cynthia's eyes stay concentrated on Malcolm's face, like she is expecting him to make a next move or to make a comment. His eyes stay focused on her breasts. He never actualy saw women's breasts before, except in some pornography magazines and once when he saw his mother naked (ew!), so this is something completly new for him. He never saw bare breasts of women for real, especialy not breasts of young woman who likes him, and whom he likes too, so he isn't quite sure what to do. They look so beautiful, so damm hot, that he can't keep his eyes away from them, and her whole body, actualy, and pressure in his pants is growinh more and more, making him more uncomftorable. This is geting kinda awkward, and he needs to do something. Because of that, he does something wich every teenager with IQ 165 would do in this kind of situation.

_Screw it_, he thinks for himself, _I'll just do first thing that hits my mind._

He slowly bends his head lower and moves it closer to her breasts. He olready can feel her heart beating in excitment. He slowly touches her right breast with his lips, then kisses it. For first time, he feels her soft, warm, smooth skin on his lips and shivers wich are going through her body. She moams softly and puts her hand on back of his head, rubing his hair. He gently licks her right nipple, feeling it geting harder, and holds her soft, warm shoulders with his hands, then pulls her down on the bed and starts kissing her face and neck.

-You're damm hot, you know that?-he asks her in brief pauses between kisses.-You're beautiful.

-Just continue-she moams, licking his ear.

Catching him with mouths free, she holds his chin with her hand and slowly pulls his head closer to her face, then passionately kisses him in mouths, while rubing his backs and muscular shoulders with her hand.

He backs of a little and tooks of his shirt. Before he can put it away, Cynthia tooks it and smells it, before puting it away on the bed.

She presses her right leg against his and gently pulls him of her, causing him to roll down on bed, on his backs. She lies down on her knees, above him. Licking her lips, she gently rubs bench on the middle of his pants, causing him to let a loud gasp with his eyes closed, then she grabs sides of his pants and slowly rolls them down to his ankles, then finaly takes them off and dumps them on the floor, revealing his strong, slightly hairy legs and his blue boxers, showing his hard penis pressed against it's fabric.

-I see you are having a good time-Cynthia smiles.

She starts gently rubing his legs with her arms, geting very close to his penis, and then pulling them back down, teasing him and causing his cock to pop out and enlarge even more.

-You're a bad girl, you know that?-Malcolm whispers.

-Thanks to you-she smiles, then finaly grabs top of his penis with her fingers and gently squeezes it, while looking at it in excitement, biting her lower lip. Malcolm is looking at her with lust and incredible pleasure in his eyes. Very soon, some pre-cum comes out, passing through fabric off his boxers and coming on her finger tips. She moves her hand closer to her mouths and thirstily licks pree-cum from her fingers, keeping eye contact with Malcolm the whole time.

-Please, continue-Malcolm moams.-You have magical hands.

-Perhaps-she agrees.-But I believe it's your turn now-she says, giving him a naughty smile.

-You asked for it!-Malcolm warns her.

He grabs top of her jeans and quickly unbuttons them, then rolls them down and takes them off her, with help of his feets, revealing her long legs with beautiful smooth skin and her cute tushy covered with tight red panties. He slowly pulls his hands down her backs and tushy, makes his way to her panties, and finaly pulls them of her and dumps them on the floor, revealing her now very wet, warm, recently shaved pussy, wich he briefly touches with his fingers, causing her to left a pleasant moam.

She grabs his boxers and finaly pulls them of him and dumps them somewhere near by, leting his hard, five inch long cock to come out. She slowly moves her pussy closer to his penis, and, finaly, pushes it on it, leting him enter her. She is doing so till his whole penis comes into her.

Malcolm gasps when he feels pleasant warmth and wetness of her body on his penis. He grabs her tushy and backs and starts pulling her closer, thrusting in her.

Soonly, he feels something stoping him, like piece of skin or something, bit when he presses her a bit harder, he feels it is gone.

Cynthia lets out long, strange moam, like she is in pain first, then in pleasure afterwards.

-You OK?-Malcolm asks, slightly woried.

-Just continue-she moams.

Malcolm puts his hands over her breasts and slowly starts moving them across them, causing his penis to get even more hard and go even more deep into her, causing her to start moaming uncontrolably.

He moves his hands from her breasts up to her shoulders and suddenly pushes her down on the bed. Now with more balance, he starts thrusting himself into her as deep as he can.

Cynthia starts cuming, while sweat is dripping down her neck and backs. In this moment, she even has no strength to moam. She will never realise how Malcolm can has so much sexual energy. Maybe he olready had sex? Or maybe he likes her much more than she thinks? But she'll think about it later. Right now, she simply doesn't cares about that.

Malcolm starts kissing her neck and moves lower to her breasts, then her belly button.

Suddenly, she feels incredible warmth and unbelivably good tingly feelings spreading through her whole body. She starts squinting, and feels her juices runing down from her abdomen eria down to her pussy, where they finaly come out, causing that warmth and tingly feelings to increase thousand percent more, making her scream uncontrolably in mixture of lust, excitement and pleasure.

As soon great amount of her warm juices start weting his penis, Malcolm feels like hundreds of pleasant vibrations and shivers hited his body, and, while leting out loud gasp, he finaly comes, ejaculating into her.

He slowly moves himself from her and lies down on the bed, on his backs. She manages to stand up little bit and lies next to him, resting her head on his warm chest.

-This was wonderfull-she whispers to his ear.

-Not more than you-he says, then kisses her forehead.

**So... M rated het fic. There aren't many in this fandom. Fresh change in this fandom!**

**I don't think I will write chapter 2... except if you want it :)**

**Big thanks to MallorylnTheMiddle for helping me out with this fic.**

**This is my first M rated Malcolm in the middle fic, so I guess it could work out better, but I hope you enjoyed in it anyway.**


	2. Chapter 2

Cynthia sits and starts puting her bra and panties on. Malcolm sits too.

"What are you doing?", he asks.

"I'm sorry", she says. "I need to go."

Malcolm wrapes his hands around her and starts kissing her neck.

"No", he whispers in her ear, between kisses. "Don't go, baby. Stay here."

"Mmmm... I would realy like that, honey. But I can't. My parents may come back home late this night."

"Come on", Malcolm whispers. "Don't say that you wouldn't like more of this", he says while fondling her tits, feeling her nipples geting hard again.

"Oh... I would like that", she moams. "But I realy need to go", she says while puting her jeans back on. Then, she slowly moves away from him and puts her shirt back on. She glares at him.

"You really... uhm... developed nicely", she says and bites her lower lip. "Strong but gentle... Smart... I could have you every night. Maybe I will", she finishes and sees his cock geting hard again.

"Cynthia...", he starts.

"Yes...?"

"Would you be... or at least try to be... my girlfriend?"

She sits on his bed, surprised by his offer.

"I... I never was anybody's girlfriend", she says. "I'm not sure... how to be... that."

"We can try."

"OK", she nods after short thinking.

"Really?", he widenes his eyes.

"Sure! But now, I need to go", she says, leans towards him and kisses him, feeling his cock rubbing between her legs. She feels her warm juices coming out again, so she quickly backs off. She puts her socks and shoes back on.

"I realy need to go. Bye, honey. Sweet dreams", she says and sends him a kiss before leaving.

Malcolm stays lyng alone in his bed, her beautiful smell still spreading around him. He gently grabs his cock and starts stroking till he comes. While coming, he buries his face in bed sheet, smelling every bit of her and tasting last remaining traces if her juices, while he is strongly ejaculating all over the bed sheet.

After that, he lies down, catching some breath for next couple of minutes, till he makes strength to finaly stand up. He puts his clothes back in closet, puts his blue pajamas on, lies down and quickly falls asleep.

#

Cynthia puts on her pajamas and lies in her bed.

She had sex. She never thought this will happen so soon, even less today or with Malcolm (not that she didn't want to), but that's how it happened. And now, she'll be his girlfriend. She still can't wrap her mind around all that.

Maybe she should feel sad, confused, disgraced or at least worried for having un-protected sex, something like that, but she feels great. She feels more alive and happy than ever before.

And she actually looks forward... to do that again.

With that thought, she falls asleep.

#

Next day, alarm clock wakes him up at 7 am. It's Friday. He slowly climbes downstairs, to the kitchen. Lois is olready serving breakfast. Scrambled eggs. No bacon.

Just in a moment when he is about to sit at the kitchen table, doorbell rings.

"Malcolm...", Lois says.

Malcolm walks to front doors and opens them, still too sleepy to remember to look through peep hole. He is suprised to see Cynthia there. She is wearing yellow T-shirt, white shorts and white sneakers.

"Cynthia?-he asks, surprised. "What are you doing here?"

"I need to borrow a book for my English class. I told you few days ago."

"Couldn't you do that yest... Oh, I see. Come in."

Cynthia and Malcolm walks in the kitchen.

"Book is in my room, on my desk", Malcolm says.

"I'll just took it and go", Cynthia says.

"Would you like to stay on breakfast?", Lois asks her.

"Actualy, I could", Cynthia says. "I'll get the book later."

Malcolm has no clear idea why Lois offered that. Maybe because Cynthia is one of rare girls which she aprooves that hang out with him? Of course, she would change her opinion if she would know about stuff wich they were doing last night. (And things that they will do, he hopes). He also has no clear idea why Cynthia agreed. He only knows that this could be very awkward.

Malcolm sits on his spot and starts eating. Cynthia sits at other side of a table, opposite to him.

While eating, he feels Cynthia's foot rubing against his right leg. He glares at her, but she keeps that innocent look on her face. He feels that is strangely turning him on. He would like to jump on her, rip of her clothes and do her right here, on the kitchen table. And that actualy wouldn't be the worst "breakfast incident" in history of his family.

But still, he decides not to do that. He is genius, after all. After breakfast, he walks into bathroom, brushes his teeth, takes of his clothes and walks in the shower. He soonly feels warm water runing down his skin.

Soonly after, somebody moves the shower curtain.

"What the hell...?!", he yells, only to realize that is Cynthia.

And she is wearing nothing.

Literaly.

"Cynthia...", Malcolm starts.

"Shhh", she says and puts her right index finger over his lips, then hops in shower room with him, and pulls shower curtain back on.

Cynthia glares at his penis. It's still flacid and kinda small, less than two inches long. Malcolm feels his face turning red.

"I see you have a _small_ problem, honey", she says. "Don't worry. I'll take care of it", she says and lies down on her knees, then puts his dicky between her soft, warm lips, in her mouths. In few moments, from less than two inches in length and barely one inch in length, it turns into cock five inch in length and two inches in girth, just like that.

"You... You really know how to take care of problem", Malcolm gasps. "Oh, man...", he moams when Cynthia slips her tongue in his cock, investigating every part of it, rushing pre-cum from his balls up to his penis and in her thirsty mouths.

She moves her mouths towards head of his cock and gently presses her mouths against it and pushing her tongue even deeper.

Finaly, Malcolm just lets it and ejaculated into her mouths. She swallows all of it, slowly, so she could taste him the best she can. Then she stands up and looks at him, still sensualy licking remains of his semen from her lips. She glares at his cock, still rock-solid.

"Oh, honey", she whispers.-Again?

Then she grabs it strongly and starts stroking.

"Would you like me to say dirty stuff to you... baby?", she whispers.

Malcolm nods, unable to talk.

"I would like you to undress me. Slowly. Then I would like to watch you sit down and jack off in my panties. Tight, black panties, wich were on my warm, wet pussy all day, while I was thinking about you. And while you do that, I will rub my pussy with your boxers, my eyes entirely focused on you. And then we will both come."

Finaly, Malcolm comes, ejaculating all over: bathtub, her legs, her pussy.

As they step out and start geting dressed, Malcolm says:

"You were amazing. You deserve a reward."

"Really?", she asks. "When? Where?"

"Today. At school."

"And... what will it be?"

"Shhh", he says and puts his right index finger over her lips. "Lets make it a surprise, honey", he whispers and pulls her closer.


	3. Chapter 3

Cynthia tooked the book from Malcolm's room, and they briefly said Hello to other family members, then walked out, just in moment when Jessica walked in. Unfortunately, she would often stop by lately. She barely showed any interest in them, luckily.

"So... why did you decided to do that?", Cynthia asks him while they are walking to the school.

"To do what?"

"Ask me to be your girlfriend. You already had sex with me. We could continue having same relationship we had before. You could say you only want sex. But you didn't. You did... that. Why?"

"Well... We always get along more or less good-Malcolm explains after short thinking.-We really understand each other, but we were never anything more than friends till last night. When we... did _that_, I felt we got along well in... intimate way, so it was logical for both of us to... at least try dating... right? I believe there are many couples, even married couples, who are together for years and regularly have sex and they don't get along, as friends, in bed or anyhow, as good as we do. That could be good... chance for both of us, why miss it?"

"That sounds logical-Cynthia says. "Thank you", she says, leans toward him and presses soft, warm kiss on his lips.

"Somebody could see us", he whispers, but he doesn't push her away: he simply can't. "I... I don't think we should reveal this right now. To anybody. And when we do... maybe not all."

"I know", she whispers with smile on her face before stealing one more quick kiss. "This will be our little secret."

#

During lunch breake, tgey quickly finished their lunches witz excuse that they are going in libary. Malcolm leads her towards one of empty, unlocked janitor's closets abd they sneak in, closing the doors behind. Room is small, with few shelves, tools, cleaning supplies and surprisingly clean couch. It's dark inside. They drop their backpacks on the floor, near the couch.

"Should we turn on the lights?", Cynthia asks.

"No-Malcolm says. "I don't think you could handle all that in full view."

"Really?", she asks, with naughty smile on her lips. "Try me, loverboy."

Malcolm pushes her against the wall and starts kissing her neck. She gasps. He grabs bottoms of her T-shirt and pills it off her, then throws it on the ground. Then he quickly knocks his sneakers off his feet. He buries his nose in her hair and smells it, while quickly removing his shorts and underwear. He presses his teeth against her skin while kissing her back, little stronger than he should, causing her to gasp even louder, then grabs her shorts and pulls them down, leaving her in her matching red panties. He foundles her breasts from behind and undoes her bra, leting her tits to fall out of it and leting it to fall on the floor. Then he starts rubing his cock against her tushy, followed with her moams. At first he starts doing it slowly and gently, but soonly his urges took him over and he starts doing it quickly and hardly, while leting out almost animal-like noises. At one point, he grabs her panties and quickly pulls them down, then quickly pinns her down, on the couch. He knows that she keeps sun oil in her backpack, sometimes as early as in April, since she, as Kreylbone girl, can't ever be too careful, so he reaches for her backpack, founds sun oil and starts slowly appliyng it on her tushy, or more specificly, on eria between her buttocks.

"Too bad we don't have some sort of lubricant", Malcolm says, while puting sun oil back in her backpack. "But I think this will do too."

He enters eria between her buttocks, slowly and gently, starting with only head of his cock and little bit of other.

"Do you like it?", he asks.

"Oh, yes-she moans."

He enters her two inches more, slowly.

"Oh, fuck yes", she moans. "Just continue, please. Oh..."

He slowly enters her two more inches.

"Just continue", she almost screams.

"I knew you like the hard ride", Malcolm gasps.

He enters her completly and starts thrusting inside her tushy.

"Oh, yes", she gasps. "This is so damm good, Malcolm... So... great... Oh! I'm almost... there..."

Less than a minute later, she comes, just in moment when he cums into her.

"Oh, yes", she moans when he gently rolls her on her backs and starts kissing her neck, slowly moving down towards her tits.

"Maybe we should block the doors with something-she moams.-You know... For case that somebody... stumbles in."

"It's dark. We'll have time to hide."

"Only... oh yeas... only few seconds..."

"But then this wouldn't be so naughty and forbidden and exciting and dangerous and hot, wouldn't it?", he says while licking her olready very erected right nipple.

"Man, you're driving me crazy", she pants.

"Really?", Malcolm asks. "Wait to feel this", he says and presses his lips against her (olready socking wet) pussy.

"I said that too soon", she gasps.

He was sucking on her for ten full minutes. The more he sucked her juices, the more wet she was. She came at least two times. Finaly, he stops licking her and lies next to her.

"We may won't be able to do this in next few days", she says. "You know... girl stuff."

"But don't worry", she says while reaching in her backpack. "I prepared you some photographs", she says, tooks white envelope from the backpack and handles it to him. He tooks it.

"I won't open it till I get home", he smiles.

She smiles, picks up her panties and handles them to him.

"And you can take this too", she smiles. "I don't have gym class today anyway."

#

Jessica actualy stoped by to take a shower, because there were problems with pipes in her home. She started taking shower at 8:30 am. She could take her time, since today she has no first three classes. Reese also stabed at home, he is suspended.

After finishing shower, she walks out of bathroom, in boy's room, closing the doors behind. She is still wet, and she is only wearing beautifuly clean white bathrobe. At moment when she walks in, Reese is siting on his bed, near opened closet. His T-shirt and sneakers are on the floor, new shirt and new pants are on the bed, and he just pulls down his shorts, leting themsto fall on the floor, leaving him only in his blue boxers. Almost imediately after that, he notices her. He jumps from the bed, tooks sheet from it and wrapps it around his waist, looking at her in shock.

"Don't you know how to knock?", he asks her, angrily.

She just laughs.

"What's funny?", he asks, still very angry.

"Nothing", she replies, trying to hold back laughter. "This is just so strange. I mean, I never expected you to be so... shy."

"I am not shy!", Reese says, trying to sound belivable.

"Oh, please! As soon as I walked in, you basicly jumped off that bed and wraped sheet around your waist in warp speed!"

"Hey, don't you try to confuse me with that smart stuff! And I'm not shy!"

"Yeah, whatever", Jessica says while walking towards front doors, then stops.

She turns towards him and says, with naughty smile on her face:

"You know what? I'll admit that you're not shy... If you pull down your boxers in front of me."

Reese feels his face turning red.

"Now?"

"Yes."

"Here?"

"Yes."

"I don't need to do that!", he says, trying to keep his voice calm. "And that doesn't proove that I'm shy. I just... respect my privacy."

"Oh, really?", she asks, slowly walking closer to him. "I dare you."

Reese tooks a deep breath. He knows he has no choice. This will be embarassing, of course. But less embarassing than not doing something on which a girl dared you.

"OK", he says. "I'm going to do that."

Jessica steps few feets away, geting a clear view on him.

Reese thinks for himself and puts sheet back on bed, then quickly pulls down his boxers.

Jessica only planned to glare on it, but when she finaly saw it, she could hardly look away. Reese's cock is at least four and a half inches long, pretty impressive for flacid length, and there are plenty of pubic hairs. She feels pleasant shivers going down her stomack.

"OK", she says, when she finaly manages to look away.-You're not shy. I admit that.

Reese nods.

But she feels this isn't enough. Reese won. She can't accept that. At least, she needs to make some sort of... balance.

"I need to get dressed", she says and walks towards the opened closet. Then she takes of her bathrobe and throws it on Reese's bed.

Reese can't believe his eyes. Even more than the fact that Jessica is naked in front him while she is looking for clothes in his closet, what shocks him even more is how fucking hot her body is. Her tits are small but still magnificent, nicely shaped with olready slightly erected pink nipples. Her tushy is perfectly shaped and simetrical, covered with perfectly smooth, slightly pale skin. Her pussy looks so clean and pure, almost completly bare, with only few pubics, and it's wet, so wet... Her still wet, usualy messy blonde hair is falling down her back and chest, now in nice, curly style. He still didn't put his boxers back on, and he starts realizing that's a good idea. He is feeling more comftorable, because almost imediately after he saw her, his cock get fullxy erected, now standing proudly with seven inches in length and five inches in girth. He knows she could notice that and make problem out of this, but he doesn't care. He can barely hold himself from stroking right now, in front of her.

She turns to him, with tight black panties in her hands. Slowly, very slowly, completly concentrated on that, she slids them up to her pussy and tushy. After puting them on, she quickly founds black bra and holds it over her tits, glaring on Reese.

"Do you think this suits me good?", she asks, then notices his hard on.

"I'll take that as yes", she says, clearly glaring on his cock.

"You're a bad girl", he manages to say.

After glaring at him in silence for few seconds, she holds off her bra, leting it to fall on the floor. Then she walks towards the doors and locks them. She continues walking toward him.

"What... what are you doing?", he asks.

"You called me a bad girl", she says, now very close to him. "So I'm acting like one", she explains, moving her face alarmingly close to his, then presses her lips against his, feeling his hard cock against her leg.

Reese sits on bed, and she does the same, without moving away, sliding her hand down to his scrotum, gently rubing his cock and balls.

He gently moves his lips away from hers, so he could let out moams of pleasure. They were home alone, so he can be as loud as he can be.

"Do you like that?", she gasps while looking at his face, lust evident in her eyes, while rubing harder and harder.

"Yes", he gasps between moams.

Whithout stoping her "work", she presses her lips against his warm and now slightly sweaty skin, gently kissing his neck and chest.

After few minutes, Reese feels he can't handle this anymore, and simply lets cum to drip all over, with his eyes ahut while leting out gasps so loud that both he and Jessica are almost sure that neighbours can hear them, but they don't care.

It tooks almost full minute to make courige to open his eyes a d share eye contact with Jessica.

"What?", she asks, gigling.

He slowly moves his hand towards her body. Seeing that she doesn't mind, he puts it on her right knee, and starts sliding his hand up and down her right leg, feeling her warm, smooth skin. At one point, he accidently touches her pussy. He quickly moves his hand away, but soonly realizes that she let out pleasant moam after he did that.

They share long eye contact, and then he starts sliding his hand over her leg again: this time from her right ankle upwards, till he finaly grabs her pussy. He starts pressing his fingers against it, at first slowly and gently, and then more and more harder and faster. Jessica closes her eyes and lets her head fall down to her backs, her tits moving followed with her deep and heavy breathing, followed with her loud moams and gasps, her pink nipples geting harder and harder in pleasure. Reese is watching her, tryng to stay focus on his work. Of course he can't just get over this, and his cock got rock hard and fully erected again. Unable to handle this any longer, he starts rubing head of his cock against her right leg, biting his lower lip to hold back moams and gasps, in order to hear hers as best he can.

Very soon, great amount of hot, wet juices comes out of her in several squishes, only few seconds apart, followed by her loud moam which neighbours almost heard.

They lie down next to each other, tryng to catch some breath. After few minutes, Reese feels his cock geting hard again. It was just too much of all this: warm weather, smell of her sweat and wet pussy spreading through the air, her moams, it was impossible for him to stay calm. There was only one way he could accomplish that.

Her eyes are still partialy closed from time to time. Slowly, very slowly and carefully, he moves closer to her and starts gently kissing her neck and tits. Her eyes widened almost immediately.

"Reese... what are you doing?", she asks, but doesn't seem to dislike it, however.

"What we both want", he says between kisses.

"We... what we just did?"

"I believe you dared me to pull my boxers down in front of you, which I did. Then, for some reason, you exposed yourself to me. I got horny, so did you, and then we... pleased each other."

Her breathing becomes slower and heavier, like she is turned on by that summation. Her nipples got erected once more, now at least one inch long each. She presses her lips against his right shoulder and starts sucking it, gently pressing her teeth against it, tasting his skin and sweat. Reese starts rubing head of his cock against her pussy, deliciously slow.

"Do you want this?", he asks, his voice unusually deep.

"Yes", she moans, her eyes shut in ecstasy.

"Are you sure?", he asks again, still without coming into her.

"Hmmm", she moans while biting her lower lip.

"I don't want to force you on something you don't want to do", he says. He knows this is ridicilous, he is tormenting both himself and her, pre cum olready dripped out his cock and weted her pussy, but he is bully, after all: teasing in bed would be usual part of his style of fore play.

"Reese... please!", she almost screams in mixture of despair and lust.

Reese finaly pushes his cock in her, entering her. He loudly screams in pleasure when his cock enters hot interior of her soft and wet pussy. However, when he pulls less one third of his cock in her, he feels something stoping him, like skin or something. Desperately tryng to get more of her, he pushes his cock stronger and stronger against it, till he finaly rips it and enters her completly, causing him to let out loud gasp while sweat is rolling down his hot skin.

Jessica feels sudden, strong pain, and she screams, but after several seconds, she feels incredibly pleasant feeling of Reese's cock entering her, harshly rubing against her hard clit, while his pubic hairs are tickling lower part of her stomack, and his balls are rubing against lower part of her tushy, stimulating her even more. She simpnerdsed to feel some release before she comes, so she starts leting out loud, erotic screams, not casing who could hear her.

"Do you like this?", Reese asks.

"Yes!", she gasps.-Oh, yes...

Reese buries his face in her neck covered with hot and sweaty skin and starts kissing and sucking it strongly, pressing his teeth and tongue against it as hard as he can. She knows that will leave her with big and visible hickey, but she should be able to cover it easily with make up and her long messy hair. It feels too good for her to stop him. She starts licking his ear and right cheek while smelling his hair. She slids her hand down to his buttocks, rubing eria between them with her hot and wet fingers, stimulating him, causing his cock to enlarge even more and thrusts even harder and deeper in her.

Finaly, something incredible hits her body: milion, bilion pleasant, hot shivers going through her whole body, especialy down her spine and her pussy, which keeps increasing more and more for next minute, till finaly, bunch of hot wet juices rolls down her stomack, in her pussy, and out, just in moment when she feels greatest orgasm she ever felt, while leting out loud and long "Oh, yes!" screams.

All that juices wet Reese's cock, finaly pushing him over edge. He feels cum runing from his balls up to his cock, and finaly, followed by great relief, he ejaculates into her.

He slowly comes out of her and lies next to her. They are both gasping for the air.

"This... this was very... good", Jessica says. "And... uhm... sweaty."

Reese glares at her.

"Maybe we should... uhm... take a shower?", he suggests.

Jessica glares at him, completly avare what is he tryng to achieve.

"Yes, please", she whispers.

**A/N: And... here you have it! 3k+ words of porn, porn, porn. And yes, I slipped in some romance and fluffy stuff :) Soonly, there will be chapters with threesome between Dewey (yes, Dewey) and two other girls and Stevie/Caroline Miller (admit it, she is smoking hot!) smutt. Stay turned (on)!**


	4. Chapter 4

They walk in shower cabin together. Jessica pulls shower curtain on and turns on the water. Second later, warm water starts rolling down their naked bodies.

Jessica picks up soap from small shelf on the wall near by. She waters it to make it more soft and starts soaping Reese's cock. She starts slow and gentle at first, but when she saw his cock enlarging, her hormones took her over and she starts furiously rubbing it against Reese's cock and balls. Reese leans his backs against the wall and starts panting, his eyes shut in pleasure. With his right hand, he founds his way to Jessica's pussy and starts rubbing it. She starts moaning and soaping his private parts even faster and harder while hot juices start coming out her pussy, mixed with hot water. Reese soonly feels that simmilair pleasant feeling again and lets out loud scream of pleasure while hot cum drips out his cock on soap and Jessica's fingers. Now even more turned on, Jessica starts humping his hand in desperate need for release while kissing his hot, strong chest and neck. Soonly, she feels hot tingly feelings going down her spine in her stomack and pussy and she gasps loudly when she comes, those feelings reaching maximum while her juices slid down Reese's fingers. Reese decides to took dominative role, so he pulls her down on her knees, knowing that she is too horny to resist.

"Open your mouth", he growls. She does so. He pushes his cock down her throat as deep as it gets. She can barely breath, but her hormones took her over and she starts wrapping her tongue against his large hot hard cock just so he could taste it, while in the same time humping his right leg, followed by increasing heat in her stomach and pussy.

"Yes... suck it... suck it all! Yes. YEEEESSS!"

Again, Reese feels explosion of pleasure in his body and he cums in her mouth. Although barely able to breath, she swallows all of his hot sweet cum, as slow as she can, in order to enjoy in it's amazing taste as best as she can. She comes too, again weting and heating his leg, causing his cock to get hard again. In need for air, she stops blowing him and sits on the floor. Reese grabs his cock and starts stroking it in front of her. Jessica is looking at him, biting her lower lip in order to control herself, her eyes filled with lust. Unable to control herself, she picks up her toothbrush from her bag on shelf on the wall above her and starts pulling it in and out her already creamed and wet pussy. That only arouses Reese more and he comes, ejaculating all over her face and breasts. Jessica puts toothbrush back in her bag and slowly licks cum of her face, then slowly swipes it with her fingers and slowly licks it off her fingertips, her eyes shut in excitment and pleasure. Before she could finish, Reese pinns her down and starts thrusting in her, hard, while kissing her neck and breasts. Jessica decides to give herself completely to him, moaning and gasping in wild lust and pleasure while sliding her hand through his wet hair and strong warm backs.

They both come after few minutes, followed by loud screams and moans, their warm bodies rubbing against each other, before lying on the floor, next to each other.

"I really need to take a real shower. I need to go to school. And we really need to save water. So..."

"OK, OK, I'll leave", he says, slightly dissapointed. He dries his body with towel andreturns in his room. He notices Jessica's panties on the floor. He picks them up and smells them. Smell of her wet hot pussy run up his nose and drive him crazy. He buries his face in them, tryng to feel all smell and taste possible. Eventualy, he stuffs panties in his mouth and starts sucking them, then lies on his bed, picks up her bra and starts rubbing it against his cock till he finaly comes. Then he throws both bra and panties back on the floor.

Soonly, Jessica returns and starts geting dressed.

"Reese, we had sex", she says. "More than once. But we... we can't date. We are very different people... you understand?"

"I... I guess", Reese responds.

"This was only sex, nothing more, OK? And don't say anyone. And I mean anyone. Or...", she stops.

"Or?", he repeats, waiting for an answer.

"Or I won't have sex with you anymore."

He glares at her.

"But, if I stay silent... you will... again..."

"Perhaps", she chuckles before pressing soft kiss on his lips. "We'll see." Then she leaves.

#

Malcolm and Cynthia stop in front of Malcolm's house.

"Maybe we could... you know... go to see a movie or something", she suggests.

"Uhm... what movie?"

"I don't know yet. We can check and then discuss it tomorrow at school."

"How could we explain that to..."

"Well, I can say that I'll go study at your place and you could say you'll go study at my place.

It sounded simple but good, and not too much risky.

"Sure, that... that sounds great", he smiles.

"OK", she nods and leans closer to him before pressing soft kiss on his lips.

They stand there for few moments, their lips still close to each other's, warm breath warming their skin.

"I... I really need to go", she whispers.

"I know", he says. He is dissapointed, but he knows she really needs to go home right now.

He watched her leaving down the street, then he returned in his house. He felt some pleasant, relaxing feeling in his chest and his stomach, but he still wasn't sure what is that.

#

Emily is siting on bench in local park, alone. She is wearing white T-shirt, red shorts and brown sandals.

Right now, she has no clear idea what to do. She is actually visiting her grandmother, who lives ten miles away. She came there alone because her brother is on college and her dad is on buisness trip. She came over here, ten miles away from her grandma, by bus to see the movie, but for some reason. So far, she has few hours free, and has no idea what to do. She lived there when she was seven, but that is all blurry to her right now. She only remembers their neighbours lived somewhere close to this park.

Having nothing better to do, she stands up and walks away. Who knows, maybe she'll found that house and see her neighbours again.

**A/N: Sorry, no Malcolm/Cynthia smut this time. I'll add some more romance and mature stuff in this ****story from this point, and at the end... who knows what will happen :)**


End file.
